Большой Бицепс/Галерея
Второй сезон Ураган Флаттершай Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png YEA! S2E22.png Derp S2E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Третий сезон Академия Чудо-молний Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png Bulk Biceps looking S3E07.png Bulk Biceps making a straight face S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Bulk Biceps S3E07.png Bulk Biceps subject to intimidation S3E7.png Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps moves down S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Cloudchaser nervous pairing S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps flying together S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps sees Rainbow and Lightning flying away S3E07.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.png Bulk Biceps going past the ring S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser passing first obstacle S3E7.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps about to hit cloud S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png Stranded Cadets S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Snowbalkl eating a cloud S3E7.png YEAHHHHH S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Четвёртый сезон Bulk Biceps holding rope S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png|Будь проще! Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Замок, милый замок Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Bulk Biceps -let's do this, little dragon!- S5E3.png Spike caught between Bulk Biceps' pecs S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Кусочек жизни Ponies at lunch S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Steven Magnet holding Bulk Biceps S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Bulk --I know exactly what you mean-- S6E4.png Bulk --You can't find a cutie mark problem-- S6E4.png Bulk --I have a cutie mark problem-- S6E4.png Bulk --It's so confusing-- S6E4.png Bulk --and I feel like the solution is staring me-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps pointing at his muzzle S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --What--- S6E4.png Bulk --I see why you guys hang out here!-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --It's cozy!-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looks at Scootaloo S6E4.png Scootaloo thinks of what to call Bulk S6E4.png Scootaloo --...Bulk-- S6E4.png Sweetie Belle --A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems!-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom --A place where we'll go on to solve even more!-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom points at Bulk Biceps S6E4.png Scootaloo --No matter how long it takes!-- S6E4.png Sweetie Belle --Or how hard it is!-- S6E4.png AB --We'll solve it because that's what we do!-- S6E4.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders --Yeah!-- S6E4.png The CMC trying to high-hoof each other S6E4.png Bulk Biceps 'Yeah!' S6E4.png Bulk Biceps listens to Sweetie Belle asking a question S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --Oh, right-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps showing the CMC his cutie mark S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville!-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looking sad S6E4.png Scootaloo asks --Have you tried lifting other things--- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --You mean, not dumbbells--- S6E4.png Sweetie Belle says yeah S6E4.png Apple Bloom says yeah S6E4.png Bulk Biceps says a loud --Yeah!-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps steps on the floor making it crack S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looks down S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --I mean-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps says no S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --I hadn't thought of that-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --You guys are awesome!-- S6E4.png CMC sees Bulk Biceps pops out from the floor S6E4.png Bulk --what happens when I run out of other stuff--- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --Yeah!-- S6E4.png Bulk --you three really have a knack for this!-- S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Starlight looking at the Ponyville Day Spa S6E6.png Starlight getting pampered at the spa S6E6.png День очага Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Bulk Biceps giving Mr. Cake a firm massage S6E10.png Applejack follows Spa Worker closely S6E10.png Spa Worker confused; AJ waving innocently S6E10.png Applejack continues to follow Spa Worker S6E10.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Caramel, Bulk Biceps, and stallion cheering S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Bulk Biceps lifting weights S6E19.png Bulk Biceps teaching foals to weight-lift S6E19.png Gabby helps Bulk Biceps carry boxes S6E19.png Gabby hands boxes to Bulk Biceps S6E19.png Bulk Biceps falls over as Gabby speeds off S6E19.png Товары с персонажем Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 22 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 44 page 3.jpg Comic issue 44 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Разное Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Bulk Biceps/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей